You Can't Love a Prostitute
by StarMama2013
Summary: A life of hardship. A terrible way to live. A brother following her down a path she only took to survive in this cruel place called earth. What will she do? What can she do if no one is there to help her? What does this high society business man want to do with her, in her streets the place she calls home? Is he there to save her, to save them all? Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Working

It wasn't exactly cold outside, more like chilled. The time had to be close to midnight and so far it had been uneventful. This was usually how it worked, you have an excellent night one night then the next does nothing for you get all dressed up and reveal some skin only for you to feel undesirable as all the cars pass. I wasn't undesirable just having an off night, because that bitch Kikyo had taken my spot on fifth- street. Prowling the streets listening to your heels click sharply on the concrete could make anyone mad. The small breeze pulled some hairs free to brush across her face lightly. Seeing a car coming towards her she gave a lazy smile and swished her hips widely. This was Kagome Higurashi's life.

It all started a few years ago when her parents had died. They were on their way home from a weekend getaway. Her and her brother, Souta, had made a special dinner and even went out and got a welcome home cake. Time kept creeping by though and they never walked through the front door. Souta long ago fell asleep at the table waiting with his sister who grew more nervous by the minute. The house was silent except for the light snoring next to her and her gut kept telling her that something was wrong. She didn't know exactly what it was, but it was bad. The floor was cold on her feet as she stood from the chair and headed towards the phone only to be stopped by the knock on the door.

Her parents would have just walked right in. The door wasn't even locked with the excitement of them coming home. The second round of knocking had stirred Souta as he slowly sat up trying to relearn how to see. Knocking sounded on the door a third time only louder as Souta and Kagome stared at each other. Almost as if someone somewhere had pulled some strings, she began to move towards the now consistent knocking. The closer she got the more she noticed the red a blue lights flashing on the curtains of the living room window. The feeling in her gut grew heavier until it felt like her insides were in her feet. With a dry throat and nausea building within her she opened the door to come face to face with a couple of local officers. Her breath caught in her throat.

"Can I-I help-p you?" The voice that left her was not her usual bubbly loud confident self, but almost that of a small badly frightened child who had seen the boogey man in her closet.

"We are sorry about disturbing you at this late hour, but we have news about your parents. May we come in?" The small voice was gone and all she could do was nod her head and step to the side. Both of the officers passed the threshold and continued down the hall way headed toward the light that was glowing from the dining room. Souta had stayed sitting at the table and was staring at the cops with wide eyes. Sitting down next to him holding his hand I nodded to the cops signaling them to talk.

"Your parents were in a car accident. A semi driver had fallen asleep and strayed from his side of the road colliding with your parent's car. From there they went over the side and rolled down the hill." A sob broke from my throat and I could feel the tears of my brother hitting my hand. "We believe their death was quick. Since you Kagome are of age to care for your brother and your parents wanted it that way, you two are to stay here until you have somewhere else to go. If you two need anything at all, please do call me." In his out stretched hand was a card. A card with the name of Miroku on it and a number. I couldn't read his last name because of how terrible my vision was blurring from the tears that I refused to shed. Turning to look at my brother who upon meeting my eyes threw himself into my arms and together we cried. Crying so hard that we shook, even tending to scream every once in a while. The cops had just sat down at the other side waiting for us to finish. Which we did after several minutes with hoarse voices and red tear stained faces. Nothing but dread weighing us down.

"Hey sweetheart how much does it cost for you to lick my pole?" Cringing on the inside she stepped out into the street making her way to the car, strutting her stuff like a model would on the run way.

"Depends if you want me to be thirsty or to spit," Leaning on the cold metal of the door she slightly leaned into the car making her already lovely cleavage become so much more. Just like she wanted his eyes dropped and he smirked.

"I like my girls to be thirsty." His fingers played against the skin of her arm spreading goose bumps.

"Then that will cost you forty five bucks, and before you complain be reassured that I give blow jobs that will make your toes curl and your vision go white." His smile deepened as he patted the passenger seat. Walking her way around the car she made sure to move her ass from side to side in a teasing matter. Getting in she looked toward him and as he handed her the money he slowly drove off looking for a safe spot to do this dirty deed.

The funeral had been filled with friends and family all saying that they would be there to help them. Yet when she made the phone a few months later they all seemed to have excuses. No one was willing to spot her cash as she worked two jobs and went to school. All the money she made went to feeding them and to pay for Souta's schooling. The house was in foreclosure and she was building a huge debt with her own school. Once they were out on the street and everyone seemed to look the other way she dropped out of school. Soon her two jobs weren't enough seeing as they cut her hours and soon after words she was laid off then fired. While job hunting she was approached on the street by a man who had offered her 300 dollars to sleep with her saying that she was the best looking hooker that he had seen that night. As she was about to correct him and tell him politely to fuck off the 300 bucks popped into her brain and that was when good intentions went wrong. It was only supposed to be that once. Just enough money to get a cheap motel room for a couple of nights and some food for her brother who was working part time at gas station in a terrible neighborhood. But that one time turned into two, which turned to four, and soon she found herself to be a creature of the underworld and her brother not too far behind.

A loud grunt and a warm liquid filled her mouth which she promptly swallowed trying to avoid the taste. Sitting up she wiped the corner of her mouth as the man she had sucked off fixed himself and smiled.

"You sure weren't lying. Best blow job of my life. Now, get out of my car." The seriousness of his look only furthered my frustration. Usually the clients were nice enough to drive her back to where they picked her up from, but this asshole was going to make her walk back. Slamming the car door as she exited, she turned and headed for home. Might as well by the time she got back to the street she had been on it would damn near be morning. With a sigh she trudge on heading to the small one bedroom apartment in a rundown building that her and her brother called home. Another night of working behind her and she still felt lower in the hole than she had felt yesterday afternoon. This was no life to live.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Report Card

The sun was touching the horizon as she climbed the last hill to the apartment complex that they resided in. The lived in a small community called Hope Heights. It was ironic since this was known as the ghetto where you could get your nut off and then score a hit three doors down. There was a broken down park that the city didn't care about even the children, or mini hood rats as Kagome called them, got hurt daily. This was where most of the creatures of the underworld lived. Sleeping until one and then up all night doing the devil's bidding.

Their building was the fourth one in. The small one bedroom apartment they rented was on the third floor next to a guy who sold pot and often pimped out his "girlfriend". The stairs creaked when your weight hit them and threatened to give out. Another thing to add to the list of things that would never get fixed. Standing in front of her door she did their knock. Souta's key had broken off into the door knob last month. The land lord kept saying he would send someone over to fix it but that never happened. Just like the city wouldn't come to condemn the building. It was covered in bugs that crept in through the many holes from gun shootings and fights. By some miracle the bugs never made it into their apartment, which was probably the cleanest one within a couple miles.

A tired looking teenage boy with messy hair opened the door. He grumbled a very muffled hello before turning to his right and dropping face first into the mediocre couch she had purchased. The inside of the apartment looked a million times better than the out. It was kept extremely clean and the furniture was a bit on the expensive side without being too fancy. Locking the door behind her and kicking off the evil heels she sighed her way into the small organized kitchen and opened the high empty fridge. Rent was due in a couple of weeks and she didn't even have half, how was she going to buy groceries? Souta had to put his check towards school or they were going to boot him.

Grabbing the jug of orange juice she sat down at the two seated table and took a drink. In the middle of the table were Souta's school books with an important looking paper sticking out of the folder. Being the curious person she was she freed it from its prison to take a gander at it. Her jaw went slack as she stared at his report card. Math: D, Science: D+, Gym: A, and Speech: F. Here she was busting her ass trying to help him find a way out of this life they called hell and he let his damn grades slip. Sure Gym was an A, but that didn't totally qualify as a class. It didn't nothing for your brain just your physical abilities. Dropping the paper onto the table her face met her hands where the silent tears were caught into her palms. He was giving up. How could she have let this happen? The only person she had left was giving up and accepting how things were. He was going to even try to do better.

Her hands returned to her sides as she stood and walked over to the couch that he used as a bed. Her tears hadn't stopped and he would hate to see her like this, but this had to be done. Things were going to get better, but they couldn't afford to give up. She had dropped out and look where it got her, having sex with men to survive. The most dangerous job out there. He didn't understand that there was always a chance that she wouldn't come home. That no one would probably find her body as it rotted in a ditch. Slapping him on the back of the head was the only thing she could think of to do without seriously harming him.

"Sis come on I have a few hours left before school, let me catch some z's." Rolling onto his back he stared up at her with sleep heavy eyes. His shirt was missing and his jeans were unbuttoned. Laundry had to be done soon.

"What's the point when you're failing anyway?" Her arms crossed across her chest trying to act angrier then hurt.

"Look, school just isn't for me and we can't even afford it. I talked to my boss and he said he could give me more hours if I didn't have to go to that damn place anyway." He was sitting now rubbing the sleep from his eyes knowing that I wouldn't leave him alone anytime soon. "Besides the principle said if I didn't change my grades within two weeks I'd get kicked out." The couch was soft and comfortable as I sat down next to him. He almost sounded sorry and disappointed that things were turning out this way.

"Souta I don't want you to get trapped here. In this kind of life doing things that you know you shouldn't do. Do you know how often I think about how I should have told that man no two years ago? How I should have continued my search for a good job. Your life could be so much better than this. You shouldn't be living in some crummy looking apartment, having to look over your shoulder in your own neighborhood knowing that you could get mugged at any minute." My voice was wavering at the end and his larger hand enveloped mine as he pulled me close. He was only 17 to my 21 but he was twice my size. He was big like our father where as I was small and tiny like our mother.

"I don't want to stay here or end up stuck here. I don't want you to have to sell yourself anymore and do those things. I want to work full time at two jobs to get us out of here. I want to be able to provide for us to make things better. To take turns going back to school to better our lives and our selves, but I can't do that with how I'm living now." His words struck a cord within her and her crying doubled in intensity. He shouldn't have to care for them it was her job. She was the oldest. Her parent's had believed that she could do it. If they could only see where their children were they would turn over in their graves. They would be disappointed and hurt. Disownment would probably be their answer to fixing the whole problem.

She didn't know when her crying had put her to sleep. All she knew was that her brother was laying her down in her bed and closing the curtains. With emotions still on a rampage and a brain that was over working itself she somehow found the will to sleep and let the warm dark arms close around her as she found peace for a few hours.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: The Office

The lobby was buzzing with employees that were headed to the proper places to begin the days' work. This was Tashio Corp., a corporation that specialized in helping businesses with distressed assets. It was handed down to me by my father when he retired, making me the CEO. He had built this company from the ground up when I was just a pup. Making our family proud and of high status. This in turn made our company one of the biggest monopolies of the century. We had buildings in Japan, China, Korea, Russia, France, Canada, and the states. Running all of them was a chore, but I did it well. Up holding our families name in honor made me run everything with an iron fist. Hardly anyone ever tried to go against what I said in fear of facing my temper.

The elevator was quiet besides the light classical music that poured from the speaker. This was how it usually went. I was alone most of my days except for that wretched secretary of mine who had no idea of how to keep her hands off of my person. If this was back in the era that I had originally been born in I would simply remove those disgusting hands of her, but alas that type of behavior is frowned upon. My shoes made a light noise on the marble floor of the top of the building. Anyone and everyone that was important to how the business was run were up here.

There was to be an important conference over some land from a struggling landlord who simply bit off more than he could chew. Usually this type of thing wasn't any of our concern, but the man owned a considerable amount of land. Of course the land held buildings or houses, but that could easily be taken care of so we could do what we wished with it. Kaugra, my whorish secretary, would have the documents from our lawyers who had been a new addition to our lower floors. I was a much more aggressive business owner where as my father had waited for things to unfold.

"Mr. Tashio," the crimson eyed woman purred at me. "The papers you requested are on your desk. If you need anything, anything at all please let me know." Her eyes watched me as I passed her into my office. She was no doubt on the phone by now talking to the receptionist in the lobby down below about how "close" she was to conquering me. Stupid woman.

The sun was rising up above the city as I watched momentarily from my office windows. Maybe windows wasn't the best term for what I was looking out of. The whole back wall to my office was nothing but glass and provided a breath taking view. After another breath had passed I sat at my desk and brought my computer to life to review the schedule of the day and to go over the mountain of paperwork that I had. The conference wouldn't be until the afternoon giving me plenty of time to go over the documents and photos of the property. A quick glance at the time alerted me to the fact that that blasted woman had yet to bring me my coffee.

"Excuse me but is there something that your puny mind has forgotten to do this morning?" my condescending tone floated into the intercom and I knew she had gone rigid in her seat. Her mind racing over a list in her head of her priorities.

"No Mr. Tashio, I don't believe that I have forgotten…"

"You pathetic excuse of space has forgotten to bring me my coffee. Do you not value this job? You better believe that I will replace you if you do not follow through with the things you are supposed to do. Do you understand me?" If a sound could make ice the intercom would have been frozen over. Her job honestly wasn't that hard. She had to organize files, answer the phone, give me what I ask for, and to bring me a damn cup of coffee.

Before I could pick up the photos the door opened and a cup of coffee was placed on my desk as she bowed lowly. With a grunt and a wave of my hand she left, but not before making sure that her skirt had raised a bit showing more leg. She seemed to think that she had long legs, but that was a lie.

The bitter taste of coffee filled my mouth and the warmth from it went down into my toes. With the proper sustenance I could now continue on with my daily actions. Not all of the properties were bad. The worst ones were of the Hope Heights. The buildings would have to be condemned and torn down, in its place they would build something to help further the company's fortune. There was no way any of it could be saved, even if it could he wouldn't. Nothing went on there except for crime. Those people deserved to be homeless, they weren't more than dirt on the shoes of society. The lawyers had made sure to keep the people out of the contract and documents saying that Tashio Corp was not at fault for them becoming homeless and it was not their job to find a suitable place to relocate them too. They were simply just taking the land and shaking it clean. A knock on the door interrupted his reading.

"What do you want?" his tone was emotionless and his face a blank slate as a younger image of him walked into the room. They were almost identical except for the two fluffy ears atop the head of the one standing in the door way.

"We have come across a problem with the new account." His strides were even as he entered the room and sat before the mahogany desk. "There isn't just the one owner, Hojo, there is another and he has shown up for the conference about the property." This was news to him. Why the hell was he just finding this out? Someone was going to lose their job today.

"And what is the name of this new owner?" My hands were folded on the desk as I suppressed a growl. My demon clawing at its cage trying to get out.

"His name is Naraku. He owns a relating company and half of everything is in his name. Hojo claims that Naraku doesn't care about any of the properties and just wants to make things hard for us. Says he'll make us pay more than what it's worth."

"Inuyasha we have ran into people like him before and bulldozed them down. He shall be no different." I sighed of boredom and he glared at me.

"Sesshomaru this guy is different. He's not going to back down. I did a back round check on him and everything. He's not a good dude. He's put other businesses like ours out of business." Standing he continued, "We might be able to survive this and if we do I'm sure we will end up on his shit list and that's not a place we should be." He retreated from my office. Rubbing my temples looking down at the photos I knew that I would obtain this property no matter what it cost. If he wouldn't hand it over willingly, well then I would have to do something that most people wouldn't. That's what separates the big fish from the little fish and I am a very big fish in a small pond.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Conference

"Naraku I do not see why you have interest in these properties. You never cared before so why are you being a thorn in my side now?" This had been an ongoing discussion for over an hour. Lunch had to be skipped so now I was irritated and hungry. Not a great combination for the man across the table.

"I have part ownership that's why, and I do care about what you plan on doing with _my _land. That's all I want and then you can be on your merry little way…"

"Hush you fool. Do not assume that anything about me is "merry". You are a nuisance and I would have already killed you long ago if this was the time of before, since we have to play by laws is the only reason why you still sit there. What I do with the land that I bought is really none of your concern. The main owner signed over everything and anything therefore you have no say, no control, and no need to be in my business." My fingers glided through my hair as stared at him. His ruby eyes stared back and we were at a standoff. I felt his weak half breed power push at me and resulted in my youkai filling the room and crushing him into his seat. A high whine escaped the man's throat and I swallowed my power back into my being.

"I have a right don't I? I was not notified of any of this until the deed was done. I wasn't given the light of day to try and keep what was in my possession." His hands were casually on the table as he leaned forward. His stench leaking its way into the wood, this would have to be burned and then replaced. There was no winning this. He wasn't going to leave until I revealed my plans. More than anything I just wanted to be in my office with a cup of coffee.

"I'm going to tear down all the buildings that are currently there and replace them with various things. For example Hope Heights is going to be replaced with a mini mall and the other set of apartments on the other side of town will be replaced with a pool area. Satisfied?" A sigh almost left me, but I would not show the defeat. He would just have to believe that I decided he was worthy enough to know such information, that or I had taken pity on him.

"I see. Well I'll be honest with you now. I want a percentage of everything you make. My lawyer is on her way up and will be here shortly, she has seen flaws in the transaction you have made with Hojo. Now I don't want to seem like a prick, but I will get what I want." The smirk that had crept upon his face was digging under my skin. My beast was rattling his cage begging to get out and I was tempted to do just that.

The woman who walked in was short and had white hair and dead eyes. She had done dealings for me before and she was good. Her name was Kanna and when I had dropped her as my lawyer she was begging to lose her marbles. She took her seat at his side and looked at me.

"Tashio it's been far too long, how are things?" Her head tilted to the side.

"Things are fine now stop stalling and let's get this over with. What exactly did you find in our air tight contracts?" My lawyers were on their way up, they had been notified as soon as Naraku's attitude had changed. Leaning back I stared at the two letting boredom leak out onto my face. This was all time just wasted, the contracts of the deal were air tight and had been written with the thought in mind that there was a party being kept in the quiet. There were no flaws.

"Well the contracts seem to only mention and require the signature of Hojo, who was only one of the two owners. Naraku put money into the properties as well, maybe not as much as he should have, but every little bit counts. Seeing as he was mentioned in the paper work, but not required to sign his approval of the sale he is still in ownership. Unless you two come to an agreement or he sells his part to you, everything is at a standstill." The paper work was spread out on the table, things were highlighted. She was right, I didn't see, was too busy with other deals, other buildings that I couldn't see it. Someone was getting fired.

"Naraku I am willing to give you 15% of everything we make off of this, nothing else. Sign over your part to me and everything will continue to go smoothly. I am sorry for the idiocy of my lawyers and we will fix the contract to represent you as well instead of just Hojo." His chair squeaked slightly as he leaned back.

"15% sounds just fine, when the contract has been rewritten please send it to Kanna and she will look it over before I sign it." They stood in unison and continued out the door without a single glance or a confirmation that the request he made would even happen. A moment later I followed their lead and walked down the hall to the elevator. My mood must have swarmed around me because everyone deserted the hallway. So much had to be done in so little time. The silver doors opened and I stepped out on to my floor, letting the anger seep out and show it's ugly face.

"Kagura! The conference table must be burned and replaced by tomorrow. The contract over the deal with Hojo needs to be rewritten to include Naraku and the fact that he will receive 15% of whatever we make off of that land. Now," I leaned down onto her desk letting my anger swarm around us and through gritted teeth, "Get me the lawyer who originally was assigned that contract." Slamming the door to my office behind me I had no doubt that she would complete her little list in less than half an hour. Then I would destroy whoever committed that slight flaw.


End file.
